Identity Shift
by Tiva Lova
Summary: Tony had a whole diffrent life 8 years ago. What will happen if his old life catches up with him. Which will he choose: Tony or Logan?
1. Chapter 1

**-You probably won't get this if you haven't watched both Dark Angel and NCIS. But I try my best to explain it. I REALLY hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Identity Shift**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo dumped his bag next to his desk and slipped into his chair. Ziva David is working at her desk and Timothy McGee is typing away at his. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo's phone line rang and he answered it with his usual greeting.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Uh…Sir, this is Jon from security, there's a girl here to see you." Said the other voice.

"Who?" He wasn't expecting any visitors.

"She won't tell us her name. She just requests to see you."

"Send her up!" Tony replied with his 1000 watt trademark smile, that only the one and only Tony could do.

Tony is a player, if there is a girl who wanted to see him, he was up for it. He settled into his chair a little better with his eyes fixated on the elevator doors. Ziva starred at him oddly, not sure what he was so anxious about. The doors opened and Tony's eyes fell straight to his paperwork, so it didn't look like he was anticipating her arrival. The footfalls came closer and closer, till they finally stopped in front of his desk.

"Logan?" A vaguely familiar voice asked. Tony was so shocked at the name he hasn't been called in 8 years and thought he would never be called again by it. He slowly raised his head to meet this girls eyes. She has long brown hair and olive colored skin. Her dark brown eyes pierced his, she was someone he could never forget.

"Max?!"

* * *

**-Ya I know it's really short but that's what makes it a good chapter. Did you like it? What do you want me to do with the rest of the characters? Review please. Peace, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**-Thank you for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. So here you go, Chapter 2: Catching Up.**

**Tony froze in his chair, to scared to move. As he starred at his former love, he looked at her as if he were dreaming. His eyes wide, with a slight confusion.**

* * *

Ziva glared at the two. 'Logan? Max? What are they talking about?!' she asked herself, half expecting an answer. Tony is still in complete shock, until he finally realized where he was again. He jerked his head to McGee, who starred right back, then to Ziva, then back to Max.

"Uh…Max," He said her name weakly, "Come with me, please."

Max nodded and followed 'Tony' behind the stairs that led toward the Directors office. Tony was pacing a little with a panicked expression, which would put in ordinary person into a twist. Max waited quietly, but Tony could tell she was losing her patience.

"How?..." Tony began. He took in a few deep breaths before continuing; "How did you find me?!"

"Well…after you left me the note that you were leaving. I looked everywhere for you." Max explained.

"Even when I told you not to?!" Tony argued back.

"Of course! I loved you!" Max fought back. Tony took a moment to take in that she loved him. He always knew she did, but never really remember saying it out loud.

"You looked for me. For eight years?" He continued.

"Yes," Max was confused at the question. She knew he would do the same for her.

"But _HOW_, did you find me?" He asked again, this time emphasizing the 'HOW'.

"Well first I went from state to state searching, till I got to a place with internet. Then I searched for people with you features. Many people came up. It wasn't till this year I got a hit. You were in the news about…saving that Mossad girl, right?"

"Oh…ya." He realized.

"So the great Eyes Only turned into a prankster-player." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"That wasn't in the news."

"I used some of you old equipment for research on this 'Anthony DiNozzo' guy." She confessed.

Tony chuckled little then went back to being serious. "But 'Anthony DiNozzo' isn't a character he _is_ me."

"I think there's more Logan Cale in there than you know." She said pointing to his chest, but keeping her distance.

It finally dawned on Tony, the Virus. "Oh…I-Sorry, I forgot about the…um…" He was trying to find a more sensitive word.

"You really haven't thought about me much, have you?"

"…At first you were_ all _I could think about. But I had to sink in to 'tony'_."_

"I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am, it's just…" He stopped

"They don't know?!" She starred at him almost stunned. "No wonder that girl giving me an odd look when I called you Logan."

"I was trying to make a clean break."

"Clean break?! You told me you loved me, IN A LETTER!!! That also said you were leaving because you were trying to protect me! I don't need protection, you do."

Tony slapped at the air in a motion to tell Max to not yell. He looked over at the bullpen, where Ziva McGee were now standing looking over at them. Max saw a glimpse of something in his eyes she use to see every time Logan looked at her. Love.

"Do you love her?" Max broke the silence.

"Huh, what? No."

"Then come back with me."

"To Freak Nation? I can't."

"Why not? We have improved on many things. Dix got power going full time and the water supply is finally up and running."

"It hurt me so much to leave you, I don't think I can leave them." He nodded his head toward Ziva, McGee, and a now very interested Goth stood.

"Logan. I love you and I have never stopped. At least let me stay as long as I can. That Is the _least_ you can do."

It was no longer Tony standing in front of her but a much more familiar person, Logan. Logan nodded his head and Max smiled.

"On one condition-" Logan started.

"-I am not calling you Tony!" Max interrupted.

"Fine, never mind. Just don't say it around them."

"Agreed." Max said slyly

Logan changed right back to Tony, once they were in sight of other people. Tony just wanted to hug Max the second he saw her, but shock stopped him. Now he was sure that would never happen without a full body suit on. 'Why did she ask if I loved Ziva? She's just my partner.' Tony told himself.

Tony and Max stood in between Ziva's and Tony's desk. Abby, Ziva, and McGee watched them intently as they walked closer, until finally Tony gathered his words and spoke up.

"Guys, this is Max," Tony gestured toward the woman next to him."Max this is Abby, Ziva, and Tim." Tony pointed to each person matching the names.

"Hello." Max greeted.

"Hi," they all said slowly.

"Why did you call him Logan?" Ziva asked Max.

"Um…" Max began, not sure what to say. But Tony helped her out.

"It was a distress word." He spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"She doesn't look in distress." Ziva followed up.

"Not her, but where she's form. Washington needs help." Tony thought up the clever excuse.

"We know that Tony, it's never going to recover from the Pulse." McGee explained.

"Can't we help the Transgenics in any way, Probie?" Tony continued.

Max and Alec watched Tony and McGee bicker some more. They both could tell that Tony really cared for these Transgenics, the only difference is, Ziva doesn't know why.

* * *

**-Did you like it?**

**Okay I have a question for you guys; I'm not sure which way to go with the relationships. So which do you want: Tony/Ziva or Logan/Max?**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Reunion

**-Thanks for reading and reviewing. So far Tiva is ahead of Logan/Max. But keep voting, I want people to be happy so tell me which one you want. Chapter 3: Little Reunion. **

* * *

Tony was concerned at how much McGee knew too much about Eyes Only. McGee is obsessed with him. He followed all his broadcasts. Eyes Only is McGee's hero, he had the best hacking skills he's ever seen, but he hasn't broadcasted for 8 years. When Tony first met McGee, McGee would talk for hours about "Eyes Only". He showed him pictures and videos. McGee knew it was pointless, but he tried to find him once, and just like he predicted; nothing. Eyes Only was untraceable.

Five Years Ago

"Wait, wait! Watch this one!" McGee shouted while he put in another tape into the television.

"Ugh, McGee. I've seen too many," Tony complained, muffling his voice in his hands.

"But this is the one he talks about the Transgenics, and I know how you are interested in them." McGee said truthfully.

Tony had a blank expression on his face as he remembered how much he cared for the Transgenics, particularly one. He remembered her gorgeous features and her hard ass attitude.'Max', he said her name in his head.

"Tony, who's 'Max'?" McGee focused away from the screen to Tony.

"What?" Tony didn't realize he said her name out loud.

"You said Max." McGee looked at him suspiciously.

"I did? Uh…she…was an old friend."

"She? Okay, I get it." McGee smiled slyly. Then he focused his attention back to the screen.

Present Day

Tony grabbed a chair from the cubical next to the squad room and pulled it right next to his own. He sat down in his and padded the chair he pulled over there, showing Max to sit down. She grabbed the chair and swung it a few feet away from Tony, then sat down. 'Damn this fucking virus!' he screamed in his head. Ziva saw all this and was confused once again. Tony saw Ziva's confused face.

"Old friends."Tony said with an annoyed face.

"Oh. That explains it." She thought exactly what he wanted her to think; 'Tony's one night stand.'

"Your hair is a lot shorter," Max commented randomly.

Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"And you shaved."

"You used to have a beard?!" Ziva was surprised, he always had a clean shave.

"Just a little," he said to Ziva, "But that was a long time ago," he said to Max.

"Contacts?" Max was referring to him not wearing glasses.

Tony rolled his eyes with irritation. He couldn't take it much longer. Too many questions, Ziva might find something out. Tony tried to hold back from screaming.

"Can we talk about this later?!" He said gritting his teeth.

"But we have so much to catch up on." Max whined playfully.

"How long ago did you say you last saw each other?" Ziva directed her question to Tony .

"I didn't and…eight years."

"Eight years! Wow! That's before you started working here right?"

"Yes."

"So did you guys meet in New York?" Ziva asked because that's where Tony grew up.

"New York? Not even close!" Max cut in.

"Max!" Tony quietly yelled. Tony never lived west of Ohio.

Through all of this McGee was typing on his computer and emailing Abby everything that was going on in the squad room, as he secretly paid attention to the conversation.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Ziva asked very intrigued.

Tony starred at Max with desperate eyes, for the question was met for her. Max smiled at her opportunity.

"Washington." Max never looked away from Tony.

Tony's jaw dropped slightly as he glanced over at Ziva. Ziva was stunned. She thought, no, she knew he had never lived in Washington. McGee stopped typing and starred at Tony as well. An awkward silence fell over the squad room.

"Uh…" Tony broke the silence.

"You lived in Washington?! During the Pulse?!" Ziva was on the edge.

"No, well…yes b-" he was interrupted by the beep from McGee's computer. Abby. She emailed him wondering why he had stopped typing and sending. 'Saved by the bell, for now anyway.' Tony sighed.

Ziva faces Tony again, just to be interrupted by another 'bell'. But this time it was the elevator. Gibbs walked out of the elevator escorting a handsome young man, with dirty blond spiked hair, and a leather jacket, and jeans.

"Alec?!" Max had left him and Joshua in charge of Freak Nation.

"Oh dear, God." Tony murmured, as he hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, Max." Alec held his hand up as a wave.

"What are you going here?! I left you in charge, while I was gone!" Max continued.

"Me _and_ Joshua. The big fella can handle it."

"Alec this is personal!"

"Oh, c'mon. I knew the guy too." He looked around at his surroundings, "Where is he anyway?"

Tony slid one of his hands off his face and raised it. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were totally confused. But Gibbs was on the stage of panicking because he had not been there sooner to know who the hell these people were talking about.

"Whoa! Logan. Geeze." Alec smiled at the sight of his old friend.

"Uh, Tony? I don't think that's a distress code." Ziva commented.

Tony awkwardly chuckled lightly "Uh, ya…um…" He looked back and forth between Max and Alec, knowing there was no way to fix this nicely.

"His name is Logan Cale. He _lived_ in Washington till eight years ago. He _was _a cyber journalist who helped Transgenics." Max said still not taking her eyes off his. She is was mad, mad about him lying, mad about him leaving, and mad about knowing that loved a man that was now someone else.

* * *

**-*Sigh* I hope I didn't make Max look like a bitch, but she's really mad. So I still want your opinion of Tony/Ziva or Logan/Max. I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Answer

**-Okay wow. Max and Logan took a pretty huge lead for the time being, so I'm going to lean towards that. Thanks for all the comments and I hope you enjoy… Chapter 4: The Answer**

* * *

No one on the team moved their eyes away from the man they knew as Tony. They were not sure to believe what they were just told, but the look on Tony's face proved Max right. He looked ashamed. He sat in his chair with four people towering over him and Max sitting by his side (a few feet away).

"Is that true?" Gibbs whispered panicking.

There was a long pause until he answered "…Yes" He said very weakly.

"You lied… about your life?" McGee spoke up.

"…Yes b-" He was interrupted.

"Who are you?!" Ziva looked as if she could cry.

Tony sighed and gave up on lying. "My name is Logan Cale, I was a cyber journalist, I do come from a wealthy family-"

"I'll say." Alec smiled at how rich Logan was.

"You can look the rest up." Tony continued.

McGee went straight to his computer to search this 'Logan Cale'. Many links and details came up.

"Whoa, how come I've never heard of him…you" McGee was shocked at all the information on him. _How could he get away with this?_ McGee asked himself.

"You have, in a way." Logan said -I'm just going to call him Logan for now because I LVOE that name, and he is sort of acting like him.-

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"I know, and so does everyone else, that you are obsessed with Eyes Only."

"Yes. And?" Gibbs cut in.

Tony turned his attention from Gibbs back to McGee, and sighed. He is about to share the most secretive part of his life, only a few people knew about, two of them being in the room.

"…......I-I am…Eyes Only." Max and Alec starred at Logan in disbelief at how much he trusted these people.

"Ha, ha, ya right!" McGee held back from bursting up laughing.

"What?" Logan sighed.

"Oh, come on. You honestly want me to believe that you are _the_ best computer hacker in the world?!"

"I can see how you wouldn't believe me. But it's true. Tony sucked at technology, but Logan was awe inspiring."

"One in the same." Gibbs took a step closer to Logan.

"It was part of my disguise. McGee remember that time I got rid of that virus you're your computer, to get $20, and you thought I was cheated?" McGee nodded, "I didn't cheat, I was fuzzing."

"Fuzzing?" Ziva finally spoke, but she made sure her question was not directed to 'Tony' but McGee.

"Or Fuzz Testing, it means to find a loophole in an item in the computer. How'd you-?" McGee answered, but was interrupted when he asked Logan a question.

"I told you, _I'm_ Eyes Only." He didn't know how else to convince him.

"So, you're telling me, that you have been _acting_ _stupid_ all this time?!"

"…Yes."

"Well, you've done a good job of it." Gibbs was obviously pissed and Logan didn't blame him.

Logan looked at the ground. Usually Tony would joke about what Gibbs just said, but he knew it would be 1 in a million chance to keep his job. Abby came rushing in the squad room from her lab.

"What did I miss?!" she asked anyone who would answer, still running. "Who are you?" She asked Alec.

"Alec, I'm Maxes friend." Alec answered with a smile.

"So, you know Tony?"

Everybody paused and did not make eye contact with anyone. Abby tried to get McGee's attention by waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello-o? What-did-I-miss?" She repeated.

McGee pulled Abby aside, and she let out a short scream because it scared her, McGee told her the whole story. Ziva, who looked like she was about to cry (or already was), she walked toward the bathrooms. All that was left at Tony's desk were Logan, Max, Alec, and Gibbs.

"Tony, come with me." Gibbs gestured him to follow. Logan got up, and carefully maneuvered is way around Max and followed Gibbs to the elevator. When they were both inside and the doors were closed, Gibbs hit the 'Emergency Stop' switch, and then the elevator jerked to a stop. Logan turned to Gibbs, just to feel a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head, he winced at the pain.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Gibbs screamed in Logan's face. Logan kept his ground.

"Gibbs, it's a past life! It's in the past! It doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters! How could you not tell me?!" Gibbs paces around the dark elevator then held his hand out to Logan. Logan looked at it confused. "Give me you badge and gun."

"Gibbs-"

"NOW!"

Logan lifted his badge from his belt and handed it to Gibbs. "Gun?" Gibbs asked

"It's in my desk; I'll leave it there when I leave." Logan looked slightly down at Gibbs.

"Continue…"

"Right, well I couldn't let anybody know, in case anybody I didn't want to find me, found me." He did as he was told.

"And who would that be?" Gibbs pushed further.

"I'm not going to lie to you-"

"-Well ya, DiNozzo, that would be a good idea."

Logan sighed then continued "A man named Ames White. He has tried to kill me a few times before. Eyes Only has made a lot of enemies."

"Including cops."

"Yes, including cops."

"So those people in there, Alec and Max who are they?"

"Old friends form my pre life."

"ya, you keep saying that. You and Max?"

"We…were in love." Logan looked to the floor.

"You left her?"

"We were drifting apart. We couldn't touch. The smallest brush of our DNA fibers touching, would kill me." Logan said softly.

Gibbs was so confused, he thought he was speaking metaphorically.

"What are you talking about?!"

A few moments later Logan explained the virus to Gibbs. How a lab called Manticore gave Max a virus that was specially altered to his DNA to kill him. He told him about all the close calls he's had and how he got blood transfusions from Transgenics to save his life.

"So…Max and Alec are…-" Gibbs started.

"Transgenics…yes." Logan Finished.

* * *

**-Ok finally done with this chapter and more to come. And fast so be prepared, blah, blah, blah and all that, blah, please review, blah, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Half and Half

**-Told you it would be fast. Okay once again here we go…McGeeks turn! Here-we-go!!!**

**Chapter 5: Half and Half.**

* * *

Logan and Gibbs walked out of the elevator. Gibbs was less confused but not less pissed. Ziva had returned from her trip to the restroom and was back at her desk, trying not to stare at Max or Alec. McGee and Abby shared a chair at McGee's desk, as they investigated more Logan Cale information. McGee got up from his chair as he saw Gibbs and Logan re-enter the squad room, he stormed up toward Logan.

_No, not McGee! Not Probie! Please don't talk to me, please, please._ Logan prayed to himself. And he felt good thinking Probie again, through all of this he was glad he could still think of McGee as Probie. But surely enough McGee came up to him. Logan stared at him leaning back, not knowing what to expect.

"Uh…" McGee hesitated not sure what to call him. He decided to go with what he was familiar with; "Tony. I guess it's my turn." McGee stated.

"Can't you all talk to me at once?" Logan whined.

"We have different problems, Tony. Go." Gibbs was sure of that.

"Fine." Logan started walking toward the elevator, but was directed aside to the stairs by McGee.

"That's Gibbs conference room, this is mine. McGee said irritated.

"Okay?" Logan is confused.

McGee wasn't making eye contact at all while they stood in the stairway.

"What is it McGee?" Logan got impatient.

"I can't look at you right now, it's different." McGee answered.

"I get it."

"It's not just 'cause your freakin Logan Cal, but because you are Eyes Only and you NEVER tol me!"

"Was." Logan corrected. "I _was_ Eyes Only."

"Whatever. But all of a sudden these people show up and I find out you're someone else! And for you to be the person I talked for hours a day about!"

Logan was about to say something but was beat to it.

"Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I hear it? Why didn't I know Eyes Only was you?!" McGee, even though asked himself these questions, was expecting an answer.

There was a long silence, Logan didn't have an answer, and neither did McGee.

"Look," Logan finally spoke, "there are so many reasons I couldn't tell you, hell I couldn't even tell Gibbs. I understand that you hate me,-"

"-I am really mad, yes, but I don't hate you Tony, at least not yet, I just don't know you."

"You know parts of me. I can never be full Logan when I've been Tony for so long."

"But you can never be full Tony again either," McGee was sad at not having his big annoying brother figure anymore.

"No…I can't."

"Ya…That's all I needed to know, then." McGee went up the staircase and back to the squad room.

Logan leaned against the wall with his head pressed back against it and sighed. He looked down at his watch and saw that it had been two hours since he had arrived this morning. He bounced off the wall and walked up the stairs to where everyone was waiting for him.

_Oh, no _he thought as he saw Abby actually talking to Max and Alec. Logan got closer and they stopped speaking and turned to face him.

"Just catching up." Max stated.

"Uh, huh. That's what I'm afraid of, let's go." Logan grabbed his bag and backed away from his desk as Max got up and headed for the elevator with Alec. "I'll be back to pick up my things tomorrow." Then Logan left his gun in his desk as instructed and followed Max and Alec into the elevator.

* * *

**-I know it's short, trust me I do. But I'm going for three chapters in one day so here comes the next. Please keep telling me your opinions on Tiva or Logan/Max.**


	6. Chapter 6: OMG

**-Ok this one is LONG, well long compared to my other chapters anyway. So here we go…**

**Chapter 6: OMG**

* * *

After Logan left with Max and Alec, the team, well what's rest of it, starred at each other.

"They seem nice." Abby broke the silence.

"Abbs!" Gibbs starred down at Abby.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"Eight years," McGee sighed "we've known him for eight years, and not once this came up."

Gibbs, Abby, and McGee exchanged glances and then they all looked down at Ziva, who was sitting at her desk…working?

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Working." Ziva replied almost normally.

"Why?" Abby questioned.

"We are at work, are we not?"

"But Tony!" Abby chocked.

"Abbs," Gibbs laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We have a case." Gibbs said to Ziva.

"We do?" McGee asked out loud.

"Yep. I want everything there is on Logan Cale and Eyes Only. I want Tony's information too. I want to know how he got a good enough alias to get a job at a federal agency."

"Um…boss, its Eyes Only. There is nothing on him. That's probably how he got the alias as well." McGee confirmed.

"Get Abby to help you. I'm going for a coffee break." Gibbs left the squad room.

McGee and Abby headed to the Lab to get the information they needed. That left Ziva all alone, sitting at her desk.

Ziva closed her eyes and laid her head in her hands. She sighed heavily and thought about all the good and bad times she had spent with Tony.

_What was all the childish flirting and caring about? He's not in love with me; it's all in my imagination. He's in love with her!_ She frowned at her thoughts. _But they kept so much distance. What the hell was that about?!_

She recalled their undercover mission, all the times he had almost died, their fights, him killing Rivkin, and most of all: him coming to save her in Somalia. _He has to care_ she finally decided.

**Abby's Lab**

"I'm trying Abby! But I'm telling you, it's just going to keep booting me out!" McGee complained as his hands flew across the keyboard.

"Try harder McGee! You're the expert on this guy." Abby was still upset as she got computer files from her computer.

"Ya, I am. And I'm telling you it's impossible to get any information off of him." He stopped typing.

Abby did the same and marched over to him.

"Tim! Don't give up. This is Tony we're talking about."

"No! It's Logan."

Abby gasped "McGee! How could you?"

"What?!"

"it is still Tony," she pouted and looked at her feet.

Tim put his hands on her shoulders, he looked down at Abby.

"Abby…are you going to talk to him?"McGee whispered.

Abby shot up. "Not till Ziva does!"

"Why"

"Because, she won't talk to him. So if she knows I won't till she does then she will, then I will."

They both heard a 'ding' and they ran to their stations to see who got a response.

"It's me!" McGee shouted with a huge grin on his face.

**Squad Room**

Ziva is sitting at her computer reading a newsletter from Washington by Logan Cale. She has read around 10 of them she started with the most recent to oldest, so far 9 out of 10 have been about Transgenics. She is now reading one about the good in Transgenics and Freak Nation, and how the leader 452 (Max), has stopped blood baths from happening:

452 or Max as I have learned to call her is a x5. She looks human, she sounds human, and she is a soldier to our country. She has a bad ass attitude that you would not want to mess with. I am not the only one that cares for these Transgenics and I should never be. I have made a relationship and trust with them and I hope someday you will too.

_Max. the Max I just met?_ Ziva asked herself, hoping for a response

"She's a Transgenic!" Ziva shouted as she stood up.

"Who's a Transgender?" Asked Gibbs as he came in with a fresh cup of coffee.

"No. A Transgenic. Max is a Transgenic!" Ziva corrected him.

"So is Alec."

"What?! You knew?"

"Ya, Tony told me." Gibbs said as if she should know.

"Why didn't you tell me? I don't need any more lies, Gibbs!"

"Whoa Ziva, calm down. I dint lie, I just didn't share the information with you, and I didn't want everyone to know."

"So that's what you think Tony did? He didn't lie, he just didn't 'share the information'?!" Ziva said sarcastically.

"No, I was planning on telling you. Ziva are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"…Come with me to see Abby." Gibbs did not believe that she was okay, how could he? He wasn't okay.

* * *

**-So that was that. I will upload as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Peace…out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who am I?

**-Okay here we are…finally, I know. But at least I am still going. Chapter 7: Who am I? **

* * *

Once Logan, Max, and Alec arrived at Tony's apartment, Logan threw his bag on the couch and sat down. He slumped forward and ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Well, this is defiantly a change." Max said while looking around the middle-class apartment. She still wore her motor-bike gloves.

The apartment still was fashionable and stylish, but not the expensive Logan Cale penthouse. There was a couch for two in the middle of the family room in front of the plasma TV. Beside the TV is shelves and shelves of movies. Around the couch was a diamonded shape decorated rug. The rest or the apartment besides the bedroom is wood flooring.

"I had to lower my standings a little bit." Logan said coldly.

"Well I'm out of here, see ya" Alec said moving toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max stood in front of him with her hand on the door.

"Hey, I had enough of living with people back at Freak Nation. I want my own room."

Max nodded in understanding and stepped aside to let Alec leave.

Before he left Alec turned to face Logan, and waved."It was good seeing you again." For once Alec didn't joke, but was serious, and then he left.

"Ya." Logan sighed again.

Max sat on the same couch as Logan. He was surprised because this was the closest she's ever come to him since she arrived.

"What's the real reason you left, Logan?"

"What do you mean?" Logan sat up straight and starred at Max.

"Oh, c'mon. You didn't leave to 'protect me'." She emphasized.

"That _is _why I left!" He put his palms up.

"No, it is not! Ames White wants to kill you too!"

(Below is what my frind wanted me to write, so the below is writen by Romi Sadlik.)

* * *

"His cult is insane! We are not! Two people against one painless bastard won't work!"

"You're changing the subject!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Am I really?"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"What?! Stop that!"

"Why don't you stop it!"

"Because I didn't start it!"

* * *

(And that is where it ends. Now the rest of it is writen by me: Tiva Lova.)

"How the hell cares!-" When he was about to continue he felt a sudden stinging pain strike his cheek, his head jerked to the right. Max's eyes ferried with pain as she starred at the man she slapped.

"Sorry." Max said weakly.

"No…I'm sorry. I-I just don't know who I am." He said with his head still facing to the right.

Max's gloved hands reached out and placed them on both sides of his head. She turned his head to face her.

"You are Logan Cale." She whispered.

"No…I'm not. I'm not Anthony DiNozzo either."

Max sighed, "Why…did…you…leave?" Max whispered slowly.

Logan starred into her eyes and took in a deep breath. "We can't touch…you keep your distance like you hate me. You stopped talking to me; I couldn't even stay in Freak Nation that long without dying from the toxic. I still love you deeply, it's just…different."

Max let go of Logan as he talked and then looked down at the carpet.

"So you left?"

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but it had to be done, before I went insane."

"I went insane, when you left." Max looked up into his green eyes.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't have to shout out who I was, to everybody I know."

"I did, they have a right to know who you really are."

"My lives are ruined," Logan pressed his face in his hands.

Max stood up and walked to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Logan looked up.

"I can't be near you, I want to hug you, make you feel better, tell you everything is going to be okay, like a normal person could."

"But we aren't normal, Max. That is one reason why I left, I couldn't hold you in my arms."

Max took a step closer, "We can fight this, we can find a cure."

"Max, we've looked everywhere, nothing can beat this virus."

"We looked everywhere in _Washington. _This is Washington DC there is more technology and scientists that would cost hell of a lot less!"

"Abby" Logan whispered in thought.

"Abby? Abby form NCIS?"

"Ya…but it's nothing, she probably won't, just forget it." He shook his head in frustration.

"Wait, if there is a chance she'll try, I want to take it."

"Max, she just found out I am somebody else, I could get arrested if I try to work with her, and I committed fraud! Gibbs let me go because he thinks of me as a son -well maybe not anymore; - if the director finds out I'm dead!" He jumped up and paced around the room.

"Fine, if you don't ask her, I will."

"Max-"

"-I'm going to bed."

Max left the room and Logan found himself exhausted. He spread himself out on the couch, took a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, with dreams of the past.

* * *

**-Sorry if it seems like they were babbling, but my friend begged me to add a part that makes no sense, so I did, and now she wants evidence. So…ya. Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8: Help

**-Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it always makes me happy to know that people are reading my story. So enough of the babbling here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva walked into Abby's lab to find McGee and Abby smiling so wide with pride. Abby spotted Gibbs and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Gibbs caught her and staggered back.

"Whoa!" Gibbs grunted.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" She let him go, "McGee did it! He hacked the hacker!" Abby jumped up and down with joy.

"What are you talking about, Abby?" Gibbs tried to calm her down.

"McGee hacked into Eyes Only. We have everything we need to know." She explained.

"How is that possible?" Ziva asked both McGee and Abby.

Abby looked to McGee for the answer, and shrugged.

"Well…I don't know really. But my theory is Tony updated-or should I say down dated- the Eyes Only net. I think he knew he would have to tell us one day, and he wanted me to find this."

"Find what exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…everything. From Logan Cale all the way to the Transgenics."

"Good, I want to look at it upstairs." Gibbs demanded walking past McGee toward the elevator.

"Okay, I'll email it to you." McGee said.

Gibbs stopped and turned around to glare at McGee.

"Or, I could just email it to myself and be on my way upstairs." McGee backed away from Gibbs to his computer and did so.

Gibbs left the lab and Ziva came right behind Abby to see the information they had gathered.

"So did he have a better life, when he was with them?" Ziva asked a little disappointed.

"Oh defiantly, he had money, contacts, and-" Abby punched him in the arm, "Ow!" Abby nodded her head toward Ziva, who now had a depressed look. "Oh…Ziva he had more fun here. In Washington, he was all business. It was fun having him too…" McGee looked a little depressed now too.

"He isn't out of our lives just yet." Abby smiled at her computer.

"What? What is it?" McGee and Ziva asked at the same time.

"I got an email." Abby said.

"From Tony?! What does it say?" Ziva asked anxiously waiting by Abby's side.

"Hold on wait for me to open it…oh it's from Max." Abby said reading it.

There was a long pause till she finished reading it. "Hmm… it's a little confusing, but I think it says that Max and Tony need help with something, and that only I should go."

"What?! No way, I'm coming with you!" Ziva argued.

"Me too." McGee agreed.

"No argument, I am not going alone. But I think it would be safe to say Gibbs can't go?" Abby said.

Ziva and McGee nodded and smiled, "Let's go!" Ziva said.

They got up to the squad room floor, "Okay, I have to get the info up for Gibbs; you guys get the car ready." McGee nodded and walked over to Gibbs.

He got to his computer and got into his email and put the info on the big screen, "Boss, Abby, Ziva, and I are going to head out for a breather."

"Ya, that is understandable, don't spend too long." Gibbs said studying the screen.

McGee met Abby and Ziva in the car, with thumbs up, but then dropped it when he saw that Ziva was driving, He looked at Abby, and she shyly smiled and shrugged. McGee rolled his eyes and got into the back seat.

They got to Tony's apartment in no time; Abby jumped out of the car and ran to the door, and bounded the stairs. McGee and Ziva followed. Abby knocked on the door jittery and waited impatiently for it to open. McGee and Ziva got there and were breathing hard.

"When I said we were going out for a breather, this isn't what I meant," McGee said gasping for air.

The door swung open, and Max was standing in the doorway. "Abby, I told you to come alone, he doesn't even want you here, but I made him."

"They had to come…umm for my safety." Abby thought up.

"Uh huh…come on in." Max gestured inside.

Abby went in first followed by McGee and Ziva. Logan was in the kitchen making one of his fantastic meals, he looked up to see more than just Abby he stopped what he was doing and looked surprised and scared.

"Abby! What are they doing here?" He walks out of the kitchen.

"They wanted to come," Abby said, "Are you cooking?!" She asked astonished.

"Yes…"Logan said.

"Anyway, Abby we need your help with a…problem." Max said looking back and forth between Ziva and McGee.

"What type of '_problem'_, is it?" Abby asked.

"Umm…a virus," Max finished.

"Who's sick?! Tony?"

"No, Abby, it's not like that," He went to Abby, "it's a virus that Max has, it is targeted to my DNA, if she touches me, well…" Logan finished.

"You'll die!?" Ziva cut in.

"Yes" Logan faced her.

"So you want me to help you, to get rid of it?"

"Yes, if you could." Logan looked around, "I know you probably don't trust me, so you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Tony, I will help, you are still my Tony." Abby smiled.

"Abby? What if Gibbs finds out?" McGee asked.

"I won't tell him."

"Abby, you tell him everything."

"I can keep this one to myself, if you guys can."

"Sure," McGee answered, "Ziva?"

Ziva looked at Max then at Tony, she couldn't say no, she couldn't do that to Tony, he lied, yes, but he was still her friend. "Ya, I can."

Max and Logan smiled and Logan gave a huge hug to Abby and swung her around the room. "Thank you, Abby!" He kissed her on the cheek and set her back down.

He looked at McGee who was smiling, and Logan put his hand out. McGee looked at it for a while, but then he shook it, "I will always know one side of you," McGee said.

Logan looked at Ziva, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, with one arm on her other elbow, and was looking at the ground. Logan walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, she looked up into his eyes. "Ziva, I'm not going anywhere."

She let go of herself and gave Tony a hug, "Bye Tony." And she left the room. McGee followed so he could let Abby get what she needed.

She took a vile of blood from Max, and a DNA sample from Tony. Then she left as well, so she could get started on her virus killing experiment.

* * *

**-Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9: Abby

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been working on my other story. I am trying something a little different in this chapter and maybe in the next.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 9: Abby…**

* * *

Abby's POV:

I walked into my lab with the vile of Max's blood and a DNA sample from Tony. I managed to sneak them in past Gibbs. Right away I placed the blood vile into the mass spectrometer, and waited for my baby to give me some answers. I twirled around to my microscope and made a slide for Tony's DNA; after I did I squinted at the light coming from the microscope and studied the DNA. Of course I couldn't do much without the blood, but I wanted to know everything that was going on.

It has been about two hours of taking notes and researching, the mass spectrometer was still running through Max's blood, but I couldn't wait to know what was in the Transgenics blood. Finally when the mass spec 'dinged' and I stomped over to it with my high boots and jittery got the results.

"Whoa!" My eyes glistened as I looked the results up and down, "This has to be my greatest discovery yet."

I also made a slide for the blood and put that in the microscope as well. The cells were very interesting; there was no blood type, just general, which might come in handy. Now to the virus-thing-a ma jig, I tested putting part of the DNA and some of the blood together, but the DNA totally just died, which sort of scared me for Tony's sake. I tried a bunch of chemical reactions like; pneomonoultra, and Feng Shui, but I got nothing.

"Maybe I need to find what this stupid virus is in the first place," I yelled angrily.

"Hey Abby, you still working on the virus?" McGee came in and asked.

"Yes, McGee," I was still pissed off, "I am, no thanks to you!"

"Whoa sorry," McGee backed up. "Do you need help?"

"Just stay out of my way! I am not going to fail Tony so I have to kill this thing!"

"Okay, I'm just going to go then."

"No, I said stay out of my way, not leave."

"Umm…okay I'll be over here," He said walking over to her desk.

It has been about 26 hours of silence and hard work, McGee had fallen asleep about 5 hours ago at 2 A.M. I tried all the most outrageous cures with some obvious ones. And finally, finally I found it!

I screamed with complete joy and McGee fell out of his chair and onto the ground, he pulled his gun from his holster and crawled over to where I was standing.

"McGee what are you doing?" I asked still smiling and my head tilted to the side as I looked at him.

McGee scrambled to his feet and straightened his shirt. "Ah umm…nothing. What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You screamed," he was worried.

"Oh, right! I found it Tim! I found the cure for the virus!"

"You did?! What is it?!" He peered over my shoulder down at my 50 page notes.

"Well you see the virus is called Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, and the cure, that I found, is Silicosis!" I said extremely fast.

"So Silicosis is the cure for Peumonoultramticrostecblahblahblahiosis?" McGee said confused.

I chuckled at the way he said the virus name "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Should we tell Tony now?"

"McGee, I need to sleep. I'll tell him in the morning." I said walling over to me desk and rolling out a blanket, pillow, and Bert. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"It is the morning." McGee said but found that I had gone to sleep. He smiled and left without another word.

* * *

**Thoughts? By the way Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is a real disease, this chapter included a lot of reseach. Whoo finally done with the chapter, took forever!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'll be back

**-Okay here we go again. Hope you guys are still interested in my story, if not tell me so I can make it exciting somehow =D**

* * *

"Max, where are we going?" I asked Max.

"I got a call from Alec, and he got a call from Joshua, who said that White hasn't shown up to their meetings, and his workers said he was on a 'mission'. So he told me to separate from you for a while…so there isn't a 'we' at the moment, just a 'me'. I really don't want to leave you for a second but I don't want him to find you." Max answered.

"What do you mean 'meetings'?" I asked.

"Oh…well, we have been setting up negotiations with him, so he won't bomb us." She answered.

"So you're talking to him as if he was an agent?"

"Yes, we have no choice." Max said.

"What about Abby? We got her help and now you are leaving?" I said.

"It has only been one-and-a-half days." Max said while walking to the door with her bag.

"You will be amazed at how fast Abby can work; she won't sleep till the job is done."

"Look, you shouldn't worry. It'll only be for a little while."

"And if he comes here first?" I asked.

"I'll be here in a flash, but I got to go. Alec is waiting for me outside." She said opening the door.

"Where are you guys gonna be?" I asked, following her out the door.

"It's best if you don't know." Max said turning to me.

"Why? I won't tell anybody. I just want to know where you are, in case you don't come back."

"I am coming back," she smiled. "If Abby comes back…call Alec." She turned around and left me standing there, doubtful she'll come back.

But if she comes-when she comes back, I corrected myself; we will be free to touch. I went back inside and sat on the couch.

A few hours later, around eleven o'clock, I heard a knock on the door. Usually I wouldn't be so jumpy about it, but according to what Max just told me, I was on edge. First I jumped when I heard the knock, then I practically crawled to the door with my gun out, and then I slowly looked through the peephole.

"Ugh," I said as I saw it was Abby.

I opened the door and she jumped on top of me. "Abby, Abby!" I said.

"Sorry, it's just that I did it, I cured you!" Abby yelled.

"I knew you would! Thank you so much Abbs!" I said and hugged her again.

"So…where's Max?" She said looking around the room.

I sighed, "She's in hiding for a while."

"Awe…I wanted to see if it works!" Abby whined.

"You mean you don't know if it works?"

"No, no, no, I know it works. But I only used it on a little bit of your tissue. I wanted to see it in total effect!" She smiled.

"But you're sure it works?" I said still freaked out.

"Yes, I did the calculations, so I know the right dosage for the antidote. And bam! You are healed."

"Well…I wish you came a little earlier." I looked down.

"Sorry, Gibbs had me working another case. And sorry, I'm not a shooting-star! I have a lot to do."

"I don't mean it like that Abby. Let me call Alec and see if Max can come over." I said picking up my phone from the counter, and started dialing.

"You mean that cute guy that was at NCIS?" I gave her a glare, which made her shut up.

The phone rang in my ear until Alec picked up.

"What's up?" Alec answered.

"Hey, it's…Logan." I said uneasily.

"Ya, you okay?" Alec said.

"Ya, I'm fine. Is Max there?"

"Not at the moment, you want me to leave a message?"

"Whoa! Look at you being all business like," I said.

"Look at you making jokes." He said back.

"Ha, ya. Comes in handy as Tony," I said and looked at Abby.

"So what's the message?"

"Oh, it's not really a message, but tell her Abby has a cure and she needs to be here as soon as possible."

"Really? She found a cure in a day?"

"She's the best at what she does."

"Th-….."

"Alec?" I asked looking away from Abby to the phone.

"…M-Max?" There was a loud thud, like the sound of the phone dropping. I still could hear the voices. My eyes widened. "Max what happened?"

"He's here!" I could hear Max yell. My own breathing began to pick up speed, and Abby took a step closer to me.

"He did this to you?" I gulped at Alec's words.

"His men. I took down one, but there are still two more." She was breathing fast, I stopped moving and Abby looked at me weirdly.

"We got to get out of here!"

"No! Not without Logan!"

"…okay we will pick him up on the way. You never should have left Freak Nation!" Alec yelled.

"Did he call?"

There was a scruffy sound. "Logan, you still there?" Alec asked.

"Ya, What's going on?"

"Max got in a fight with White's men, we are coming to take you away from here."

"No. I can't leave, I can't leave Abby, McGee, Zi-"

"Logan! You have too; we don't have that much time." Alec said impatiently.

I could feel Abby starring through me with sadness; I heard her trying not to cry, at what I was saying.

"Logan, he can find you now."

"I know, okay I'll go," I said softly.

"Good, we are already on our way." The phone went dead and I turned around to face Abby.

"Abby-" I begun.

"No! You aren't leaving! You can't!" Abby backed up.

I sighed, "I have to, he is here, and he's here for me."

"Who is here?"

"A man named Ames White. I can't give you the details right now but I will, because I will be back."

Abby fell silent for a while, then she jerkily handed me a tube she was holding in her hand. "Here! Take it!" Abby said about to cry.

"Is this the-" I started.

"Antidote, yes." Abby finished.

"Thank you Abby." I said as heart-felt as possible.

She looked at the ground again, "What about McGee, what about Ziva, Gibbs?"

"You have to tell them, that I will miss them and that they are all my best friends. But I'll be back."

"You better!" Abby yelled, as a tear ran down her cheek.

There was another knock on the door, "Logan, it's Alec, let's go!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I turned back to Abby, "I love you, Abby."

Abby ran to me and hugged me tightly, "I love you too, Tony."

"Let's go!" Alec yelled through the door.

Abby let me go, and we starred at each other, "I will wait for you, I'll tell McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs that you went on a trip. So they don't have to worry about you."

"Okay, it won't be too long, I promise." I opened the door and Alec practically pulled me out of the room. "Whoa!"

"Let's go! Max is in the car, and we need to get her some medical attention before we go!" Alec said as we ran down the stairs.

"So, let's go to a hospital." I answered.

"Are you forgetting she is a Transgenic?"

"Right, sorry." I thought twice about what I was about to say, but thought it was the best thing to do, "I know someone."

"Who?" Alec said as we reached the car.

"Dr. Donald Mallard," I said, and Alec looked at me oddly.

* * *

**-Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cure

**-Ya I am ending the first person thing. It was just an experiment, and I like it better in third person.**

* * *

"Who?" Alec asked Logan.

"He's a…doctor, sort of." Logan replied.

"Is he trust worthy?"

"Yeah, I don't trust any other 'doctor', as much as I trust him."

"Okay, get in the car." Alec said heading to the driver's side.

Alec tried to open the door, but Logan's hand stopped him from opening the door. Alec looked up, at the slightly taller man, who starred back with firm eyes. "What?" Alec asked.

"I drive." Logan said.

"When did that start?" Alec dryly chuckled.

"When did it ever end, is more of a reasonable question. I drove the cars, you drove the motorcycles."

"Okay, can you break a law? Like, maybe speeding?"

"You don't know me Alec. I've changed." Logan said, with pain dwelling in his eyes.

Alec paused, he starred at Logan confused. He hadn't realized it before, but the man he knew as Logan Cale had been through a lot since they had last seen each other. More pain, hatred, death, it was almost impossible to believe that someone could have been through more pain, than they did when they were around Transgenics. Alec slid his hand off the metal frame of the car, realizing the irony of arguing any further. He jogged over to the passenger's side and quickly hopped in. Logan sighed and proceeded into the car. He hadn't taken the time to look at Max, but when he got into the car he looked back at her, and gasped.

Max was covered in blood. She wasn't shot, as far as Logan could see, just badly beaten. Nothing Ducky couldn't patch together, if he decided to help, maybe a few stitches here and there. Her left lip was swollen, hair tangled, knuckles bloody, and she held loosely onto her right rib-cage, but she was losing a lot of blood, if she didn't get to a doctor quick she would surely die. Logan shook his head, trying to focus on getting her to safety. He turned the key of the Audi R8, which Alec obviously stole, and drove, toward NCIS Headquarters.

"For not wanting to attract attention, you sure got an attractive car." Logan commented.

"Hey, I might have to be on the safe side, but I got to still be fashionable." Alec said back.

Logan turned into the Navy Yard, and went around back of the headquarters.

"He's part of NCIS." Alec sighed as he realized this.

Logan didn't reply, he just kept driving, and he stopped the car near a door.

"Max, you okay?" Logan asked when he stopped the car.

Max nodded her head. Logan stepped out of the car, and Alec followed him to the door.

"You got a key?" Alec asked.

Logan didn't answer, but he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

"Hey Jon, it's Tony." Logan greeted into the phone.

"Hey, Tony! I haven't seen you since the morning I escorted that hot chick to your office."

Logan ignored that comment, "Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jon asked.

"I need to get in through the back, can you let me in?"

"Don't you have your key?"

"I forgot it."

"Yeah sure, hold on, let me unlock it now."

"Thanks Jon, I owe you."

"Yeah, you do. You know, you should have you keys attached to you at all times, I do-"

Logan rolled his eyes, "That's great Jon, but I got to go." Logan said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Just waiting for Jon to open the door." Logan replied.

"And Jon is?"

"Don't worry about it." Logan said starring at the door. "So, you and Max-"

"Don't even start Logan, nothing's going on, never was. She's been so caught up on you the past eight years, Freak Nation almost went down. She's been so distracted, almost like you were when you thought you lost her." Alec explained.

"Really?" Logan looked back at Max.

"Almost." Alec smiled.

The door creaked open and Jon stood there foolishly smiling at Logan. Jon wore his Security uniform, with his flashlight on his belt on his left side. He wasn't permitted to have a gun, but he had a Baton on his right side. He put his hand on his baton as he saw that Tony wasn't alone.

"Who is this?" Jon asked.

"Relax Jon. There with me." Logan said.

"Well they aren't in handcuffs, and I don't see a visiting badge." Jon examined Alec.

Logan sighed and nodded to Alec. Alec's lip curled into an instant smile, it lasted a split second. Just then Alec stepped toward Jon, so fast Jon didn't have time to react. Alec chopped at Jon's neck, then pulled his leg behind Jon's and pushed him onto the floor. It only took a few seconds, and during it Logan wasn't sure to feel satisfied with having his old family back or scared he would never see his new one again.

"I'll grab Max; you go make sure this Dr. can help her." Alec turned to the car.

Logan stepped over the now unconscious Security guard, and ran down the steps to Ducky's morgue. He reached the top of the staircase and was right across from the elevator. Logan slowed down and caught his breath; he straightened his leather jacket, so he didn't look like he was a complete psychopath. He walked through the sliding doors to see Dr. Mallard doing an autopsy.

"Jethro, I wasn't expecting you yet. I just started." Ducky said, and then turned around, startled to see it was Tony. "Anthony? What are you doing here?"

"Ducky, I need your help." Logan said still slightly out of breath.

Ducky took off his face mask and gloves, "I'm sorry Anthony, but I can't help you."

"_Please_ Duck, I really need your help. I have a friend who is badly wounded, please." Logan begged stepping closer to Ducky.

"Can't you just go to a hospital, I work on dead people. And if Jethro caught you inside NCIS he would have to arrest you."

"He doesn't have to know I just need a moment of your time…she'll die Duck." Logan's eyes pleaded.

Ducky hesitated, "…Okay. Where is your friend?"

"Right here." Alec said as he half dragged, half carried Max over his shoulder.

"Oh, dear!" Ducky grabbed a pair of gloves and ran to assist Alec. "Over here, on this table." He pointed to the nearest autopsy table.

"Anthony, grab my supplies. It is in the third shelf." Logan ran to where Ducky instructed.

"What is your name dear?" Ducky asked Max.

Max only stared at him with pain in her eyes. Logan returned with the supplies and nodded to Max. "Max." She said.

"Well, Max. This is going to burn, but only for a second." Ducky said as he took off the cover of the needle. He stuck it into her arm and she squinted in pain, tightening her grip on the table. She held her breath as Ducky abstracted the needle from her arm.

Alec held Max's hand, and Logan stood there helplessly, wishing he could give her the antidote now.

"Okay, now you shouldn't feel anything alright? If you do, tell me." Max nodded to the doctor. Ducky started to stitch her wounds.

Logan sat at Ducky's desk waiting for him to finish. Alec came over shortly after. Alec pulled up a chair and sat with him.

"So this whole cure thing. How's it going?" Alec asked. Logan held up the vile Abby had given him earlier. Alec looked at it in astonishment, "Is that it?" Alec nearly yelled. Logan nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I was going to when you called." Logan said.

"Oh, well sorry to ruin the moment."

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, well. As Joshua would say: 'The Virus Bitch is going down.'"

Alec laughed as Ducky came over to them. "She is resting now, but you might want to get out of here before Jethro gets down here."

"One more thing Ducky, if you could?"

"What is it?" Ducky exhaled.

"Give her this. I'm not sure if she's supposed to drink it, or what?" Logan handed him the vile.

"No no, my boy." He grabbed the needle again, and withdrew the liquid from the vile. He placed the needle into her motionless arm. "Okay, now leave please." Ducky said with all due respect.

"How long should it take for it to take effect?" Logan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what 'it' is, but wait a few minutes for it to flow threw her blood-stream."

"Thanks Ducky," Logan said softly. Ducky nodded his head, and Alec took his arm under Max's legs and the other under her arms.

Logan and Alec exited the sliding doors, and then Logan held the staircase door open for Alec. Logan looked back at Ducky who was standing in the doorway to the morgue. Ducky smiled sadly at Logan, "Be careful Anthony." Logan smiled back at him when he heard the elevator "dinged". Ducky walked back into the morgue, and Logan quickly closed the door behind him. His heart pounding in his ears, hoping Gibbs didn't see the door close, with his back up against the wall.

"Logan, c'mon!" Alec whispered to Logan. Logan woke up from his thoughts and hurried to follow Alec to the car.

Gibbs walked into the Morgue to see Ducky doing the autopsy. Ducky tried his best to act normal.

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky greeted.

"Hey, Duck." Gibbs examined the body suspiciously, "Haven't done much."

"Uh, I had a call I had to take, took a while." Ducky said.

"I swear I saw the stair doors close." Gibbs said squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember.

"Oh, well I haven't seen anyone." Ducky said picking up his scalpel.

"Huh, I guess Tony was right, I am getting old." Gibbs said, but instantly went quiet after he realized what he had said.

"Jethro, you have to talk to him, just understand why he did what he did. There are many things that you haven't told him."

"None of those include lying about who I am." Gibbs said, turning away from Ducky.

"Really? I bet they would think of you as a different person if you told them what you have done in your life."

"That's different, Duck."

"Is it?"

Gibbs started to walk out of the Morgue, "Call me when you get something." Gibbs said and left.

Logan sat next to Max on the bed she was sleeping on, holding her hand, with no risk. The skin contact with the girl he had wanted to touch ever since she had come back from Manticore. He rubbed his thumb across her velvety skin.

They were inside Max's safe house, which she probably won't pay for. It was a small old hotel room, with torn wallpaper and dusty furniture. Alec sat on the couch in front of the TV, watching the world news, trying to see what was happening in Seattle.

Max stirred in her sleep, as she slowly awoke. She felt someone's hand on her own and glanced at Logan, who was smiling his genuine smile.

"What are you doing?" Max asked without pulling her hand away.

"The virus is gone; Abby gave me the antidote when Alec called. There is nothing stopping us now." Logan said. Max tried to sit up but Logan stopped her, "Don't sit up yet, just rest."

"I heal fast Logan, remember." Max said.

"Yes, I remember. But not this fast." Logan said, his hand pressing her back down.

"Fine. I just wanted to kiss you, but whatever." Max said but was immediately interrupted by the lips of Logan Cale. He pressed them down onto her own, his arms wrapping around Max's head.

Logan released her, still sitting on the bed. "That was long overdue." He said.

* * *

**I am truly sorry about the wait. I didn't mean to take this long, but I've been busy. And I'm not just saying that, I really have. But anyway, I hope to get another chapter soon, but I'm starting High School, so homework and finals…yay…**


	12. Chapter 12: Keeping Secrets

Ziva sat at her desk starring at Tony's with sad eyes. This wasn't the longest time he's been away from work, but she was just scared that she didn't know who he was anymore. McGee was at his desk looking through Eyes Only documents. Gibbs was down in Abby's lab.

"Did you know the large tax raise of 1997 was to gain money for the Manticore project?" McGee asked out loud.

Ziva groaned not knowing what he said.

"Ziva, did you even hear me?"

"What?" Ziva looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ziva half smiled.

McGee stood up from his desk and walked across to Ziva's desk and leaned his hip on the side of the desk.

"I know that smile." McGee said looking down at her. She gave him an odd look. "It's the smile you put on to disguise yourself," he said softly.

Ziva looked down at her twittling thumbs and back up to McGee. "Tim," she said hesitantly, "how are you so calm about this situation?"

McGee took a deep breath in and answered; "I'm not calm. Neither is Abby, but we have to help 'Tony' any way possible. Otherwise we might be out of his life forever."

Ziva stood from her desk and walked over to Tony's desk "I just don't get it," she said moving her hands as she talked. "I don't get why didn't he tell us!"

"You don't?" McGee went to stand infront of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon, Ziva David, the same Mossad officer who didn't tell us about half her life till a near death experience?" Ziva starred into McGee's eyes.

"It's too depressing…" She said.

"And who ever said the life of Logan Cale wasn't?"

**Abby's Lab:**

"Abb's, what's new?" Gibbs asked while walking to Abby's side.

"Gibbs" she whined, "when do you ever come down to socialize?" She smiled.

"You're right, I don't. I'm actually here to ask about Tony." Abby stiffened and turned back to her computer. "Abby, what do you know?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Well…-" But before Abby could finish Jon the security guard came running in. Abby and Gibbs both stared at him as he caught his breath.

"Sire!" Jon said, but Gibbs only gave him the death glare, "Sorry, Gibbs." He corrected himself. "Special Agent DiNozzo broke in last night with some other guy I didn't recognize. I don't know why, but-"

"What?" Gibbs said as he walked quickly by Jon and out of the Lab. He stormed into the squad room moments later.

"McGee, security tapes from last night, now!" He ordered.

McGee ran from Ziva to his computer. "What am I looking for boss?"

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said simply, staring at the screen.

McGee has a confused and astonished look upon his face, but thought it better not to ask. "Where am I looking?" McGee asked.

"Try the beck entrance to the Morgue."

McGee put the camera on the big screen and then rewinded it till they saw Tony arrive in an expensive Audi. They watched as Alec took out Jon and Tony race inside as Alec got Max out the car.

"License plate." Gibbs pointed.

"You don't really think they would keep the car, do you?" Ziva asked with her arms across her chest as she watched the screen. Ziva knew that people like Max and Alec would be smart enough to never drive that car again, even if they were sure no one was watching.

"No. But it's worth a try." Gibbs said.

"Wait, why are we trying to look for him now?" McGee asked.

"Because, he's going to try run. He knows we probably saw this." Gibbs answered.

"Do you think he would leave without saying goodbye?" Gibbs, Ziva and McGee looked over their shoulder to see Abby standing there with a tear running down her cheek.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "he did that to Max, it wouldn't surprise me." But it actually would. Gibbs was just trying to convince himself that Logan Cale was no part of his life and that he had to act like a federal agent and get Logan before he ran.

"But that was Logan! This is Tony! Our Tony, he wouldn't, he couldn't, he can't!" Abby yelled, letting another tear roll down her soft pale skin. Abby got emotion easily, that's why she always wears water-proof makeup. Today was a good day to wear it.

"Abbs, he broke into a naval base." Gibbs said.

"But for a good reason right? I mean obviously he went to see Ducky for help." Abby pointed to the screen where Alec was now carrying Max back to the car banged up but with bandages.

They all wheeled around facing the screen, trying to make out the small figures of people on the screen. "Well now we know why he was here." McGee said.

"I knew I saw that door close!" Gibbs said referring to when we went down to talk to Ducky and saw the back entrance door close at the last second. He grabbed his cup of coffe and headed down to Autopsy.

The rest of the team's eyes followed him as he entered the elevator.

"Ziva, where are you going?" McGee called while Ziva was stealthly followed after Gibbs but went down the stairs so he wouldn't know she was there.

Autopsy:

"Duck!" Gibbs yelled as he entered through the sliding doors.

Ducky jumped and turned around with scalpel in hand, "Ah, Jethro. Don't do that, you gave me a scare." Palmer stood there staring at Gibbs's stone face.

"Palmer, out." Gibbs said not taking his eyes off of Ducky. Palmer quickly walked toward the doors almost slipping in his booty's while he took off his tight rubber gloves and face-mask. He threw his gloves in the trash near the door and out of Autopsy.

Once he was gone Gibbs and Ducky continued their conversation. "Jethro, what's wrong?" Ducky asked taking off his own equipment.

"Why didn't you tell me Tony was here last night?"

Ducky took in a deep breath, "I promised him I wouldn't."

Gibbs had cold eyes that felt like there were piercing straight through Ducky like a spear. "Ducky, you can't keep things from me."

Ducky thought about bring up how he didn't know Gibbs had a daughter till everyone else knew, but thought better of it. "Jethro…" But Gibbs was heading out the Autopsy doors. "Where are you going?" Ducky yelled after him as Gibbs went into the elevator.

"I'm going to go find him."


	13. Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye

**Just a little chapter that made me smile while I wrote it. Ya, it's sad but its happy. Does that make sence?**

"Max, are you ready?" Logan called down the hall.

"Just a second, I'm just getting some last things." Max said coming down the hall and then pecked Logan on the lips. "Okay, now I'm ready." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Great! Alec's got the car."

"Logan…are you sure you can do this?" Max asked setting her stuff down and sitting down on his couch.

"What you mean?" He said acting like he didn't know what she meant. "C'mon get your stuff."

"Logan," Max chuckled, "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure Max. I am 100% sure I can do this. You know why? Because I want to be where ever you are." But Max could sense his hesitation.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I say so. Now c'mon lets go." Logan grabbed her bags and led her down the stairs to the car where Alec was waiting.

"It's about time. What were you guys doing up there?" Alec winked at them.

"Oh shut up Alec, and get in the car." Max told him.

They all got in, Alec insisted he drive so Max and Logan can have some "quality time". They drove for about 20 minutes when they came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Logan asked then he looked out the window. "No. No, I see what you guys are trying to do. No."

They were right outside NCIS Headquarters. "Logan. You have to say goodbye. They love you, and you love them. I know you won't be happy if you don't get to say goodbye." Max said.

"I can email them, it's no big deal. Plus they'll arrest me if I walk in there."

"So, you get arrested. We brake you out, no big deal." Alec said facing him.

"Tony or Logan. You are still the same person. And I know you. So get in there and say goodbye." Max pushed him toward the door.

Logan stared at them for a while. Then at the door handle. He finally opened the door and walked to the front gate. Max and Alec watched him as he talked to the guys at the front gate. They put him in handcuffs and escorted him to the NCIS building.

"Well, I guess that means we're breaking him out." Alec smiled at Max, but she just gave him the look of 'childish'.

Gibbs exited Autopsy in frustration. He turned toward the elevator but before he pressed the button to summon it he felt a presence. He turned around to see Ziva trying to quietly sneak out through the stairs.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said.

Ziva turned around still hunched over in her stealth position. She straightened up knowing she had been caught.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just- I was…are you really going after Tony."

"Look, Ziva…I just want to talk to him, straighten him out."

"Straighten him out or straighten things out?" She asked innocently.

Gibbs didn't answer. He just turned back to the elevator and pressed the button. "You are welcome to join me or you can return the way you came."

Ziva smirked and entered the elevator with Gibbs. The entered the squad room and McGee shot up, "Boss, I got nothing on the car."

"Alright, I'll just have to go look for him." Gibbs didn't even stop walking he headed toward the opposite elevator and caught a glimpse of Abby coming up the stairs from her lab. Before he could press the button for the elevator it opened. Before him was Tony handcuffed behind the back with two security guards who escorted him. Gibbs never looks surprised but this one shocked him, he told the security guards that he would take him from there.

They returned to the squad room. Abby was now there with Tim and Ziva. They all stared at him in awe. Abby couldn't hold it; she yipped and ran toward him with a great huge hug. "I thought you had left!"

"Not yet." He said back. "Ziva, McGeek." He said with a slight smile. Tim smiled too, he had actually missed the name calling.

Gibbs took off his handcuffs, "Sit." Gibbs pointed to Tony's empty desk. Tony sat with no argument. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Tony answered softly.

"Good luck with that, I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon now that you're here." McGee said to him.

Tony laughed, "Oh, Probie. You must have forgotten who my friends are."

"What are they going to do? Kill everyone but you?" Abby cut in.

"Abby they also were made to run black ops. They know how to get in and out without anyone ever knowing they were here."

"Tony." Tony jumped at the casualness in Gibbs voice as he said his first name.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Tony answered with a gulp.

"Tony, if this really is the last time we see each other call me Jethro."

"What the fu-" Mcgee started.

"SHH!" Abby hushed him with anticipation of what was going to happen next. To her this was like watching a live drama.

But Tony had almost said the same thing McGee did. "Er…Yeah, uh Jethro." He had said his name before but never to his face, it gave him an uneasy edge he didn't like.

"We're gonna miss you around here. But if you wanna get out of here without putting your girlfriend and your friend at risk of getting caught you're gonna have to make this goodbye fast." Gibbs whispered.

"Right." He stood up and headed to McGee. "Tim, Timmy." He put his hands on his shoulders but he ended up hugging him. "Awe man, I'm gonna miss ya!" A wave of emotion came upon him as he finally realized what he was doing. He was leaving his family. The family he had known for 8 years. "I love ya man."

"Uh…I love you too?" Tim answered a little shocked.

"Damn straight you do!" Tony whipped a tear from his cheek. Tony let go of him and went to Abby, who was next to Tim. "Abbs-"

But he was interrupted by a wailing, sobbing Abby who hugged Tony. "I love you so much Tony! I'm going to miss you sooooo much!"

"Me too Abby…me too." Tony said to her. She planted a kiss on his cheek that seemed eager and rushed.

She finally let go of him and he went to Ziva. She hadn't said much to him since she found out he was Logan Cale/Eyes Only. He didn't want that to be how it was going to be. He was defiantly going to keep in contact with Abby and McGee. He wanted to keep in contact with her too but the relationship they had right now didn't hold much promise to it.

"Ziva." He nodded to her.

"Tony." She said back with the same nod.

"I'm going to miss you, Sweet Cheeks." He said and opened his arms for a hug.

Ziva smiled at the joke, "I'll miss you too my little Hair Butt." And she entered his arms for a warm soft hug. When they parted Ziva gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, it was a lot different from Abby's kiss which seemed rushed. It felt soft and like she had a life time to do it. They smiled at each other, and then he turned to Gibbs.

"Jethro," Tony said with the goofiest smile.

"Logan," Tony's smile turned into Logan's fresh, smart smile. Gibbs held out his hand and Logan took it, they shook hands and then the team led him to the Autopsy exit where he said goodbye to Ducky and Palmer.

"I will be back." He said at the door.

"Terminator!" Ziva yelled and everyone stared at her. "That was a movie reference, no?" They all laughed, even Ziva. Logan gave his last goodbyes and left through the door.

He left the NCIS building knowing where he was going he would never be called Tony, knowing he might never seeing his NCIS family again, but he still had hope he would. But he was leaving for a reason, he was leaving for his true love; Max.

**I only have a few more chapters left. So give me some feedback! And don't worry it's a happy ending for all. Thoughts?**


End file.
